Users type search words, also known as keywords, into a user interface when searching for items related to the search words. After a list of results is returned, the user may choose an item from the result list, and detailed information for that item may be provided. The detailed information is also known as a document. The document may be provided based on an event, and may include a time, date, places as well as other information for the event. Alternatively, the document may be based on multimedia content, such as films, and may include a title, description, directors, list of actors, poster art, show times, and trailers.